Over
by purrfectionx
Summary: Half of the story is basically the flashbacks between Gray and Erza. Well he missed Erza very very very much and the reason why is for you to find out -smiles- Reviews are appreciated thankyou!    P/S: Those in italic font are the flashbacks.


Gray Fullbuster, there he was again, sitting at the edge of the riverbank, his impassive face showing no emotions. He wanted to be alone, he don't want others to interfere this peaceful space for this place held too much memories.

This place is where when Erza showed the vulnerable side of her.

Gray took a deep breath as a harsh wind crashed against his face. He preferred the tingling feeling in his hands to the endless heartaches as if his own magic_ lance_ had penetrated through his heart.

The feelings was just so unbearable.

"_Could you guys, give it a rest, already…." Lucy groaned in between breaths under the weight of Natsu. _

"_He picked this fight!" Gray replied in a monotone while stretching his arm after dealing a powerful punch right on Natsu with his bare hands. "You think I'm not gonna pay him back?" _

"_You are the one who provoked me, droopy eyes!" _

"_When did I exactly provoke you, squinty eyes?" _

"_Talking underpants!"_

"_Dimwit!"_

_Lucy had repeated 'Stop fighting!' over and over again. Her voice was charged with exasperation but there was nothing she could do but to stand there helplessly watching them fight. Instead of volunteering to break off the heated argument between them, the rest of the guild even started cheering and betting on who will be the victor, as usual of course. _

"_Young and healthy!" positive comments were heard as they continued their duel. Not even a single soul was worried about either's safety._

"_Enough!" a voice thundered across the hall and everyone froze. _

_Without wasting any strength, the armored mage easily pushed both of them to opposite sides and stared at Gray with arms akimbo, hinting him to stop. _

"_You think I'm gonna quit?" _

_And with that, both of them were sent flying into the wood-based wall. "No fighting!" Erza hissed. There was a note of finality in her voice. If looks could kill, they would have withered there and then. _

Gray chuckled silently as he flashed back to these memories. How much has he missed Erza's scolding and beatings? He then slowly took an envelope out of his pocket and held it firmly in his palms.

"_Erza, you are going to fast!" Gray yelled against the strong wind as if its blowing away his voice as he gripped onto the top two corners of the four-wheeled vehicle. "Look, the SE plug is inflating! You are using too much magical power!" _

_Shouting back, Erza replied, "If we let the flute be played, a great number of innocent citizens would become victims! I cannot afford to let such things to happen!" _

"_What are we supposed to do by then if you don't have any magical powers left?" _

"_I will fight with a stick if I have to!" Erza smiled forcefully as she continued driving, "there are still you and Natsu, as well!" _

"_Erza!" _

As stubborn as ever, he thought. Holding back his emotions, Gray then gingerly peeled open the seal of the letter he had written few nights back with his icy hands. His face was etched with sorrow as he reminisces about the past he shared with Erza, regardless good or bad ones.

"_Gray." _

"_Erza?" Gray gasped upon the sight of the mighty Erza. They had recently broke one guild's rule since the 3 of them had sort of accepted a S-class mission by stealing away the notice without Mirajane's or the Master's permission. And now, she is here to capture all of them back. _

"_I am here to bring back some guild rule-breakers. Gray, weren't you supposed to bring Natsu and Lucy back?" She shot him a glare and paused, "I'm speechless, Gray." _

"_If you heard what's going on, you should know what had happened to this island! The people in this –"_

"_And what of it?" She tilted her head and looked at him then turning away, her lack of showing even a sliver of interest proved everything, "This request has been posted to every guild and I believe it would be better to leave it to some wizards that are able to take on this job properly, isn't it?" _

"_I misjudged you, Erza!" _

"_What did you say?" Her voice was hard and cold as she spun and glared at him. "You really intend to break the guild-rules even further?" she questioned furiously as she equipped herself with a long sword. Silence filled the air as she moved the sword to Gray's throat, threatening to kill him if he continues to be stubborn and disobey the rules. _

_To her utter horror, instead of listening to her instructions, Gray upholds his promise towards the villagers as he clenched solidly onto the sword and brought it down to where his heart was. _

_She held back, startled by the unexpected reaction. Erza had never thought that Gray would be so persistent and firm about his decision. _

_The two bullheaded mages, stared at each other for neither was willing to give in, "Do what you must. If this is the path I had chosen, I will stick to it no matter what!" _

_Although she was reluctant to let down her pride, Erza slowly put down her sword, staring at Gray's receding silhouette as he left the tent, without saying a word. _

Flashbacks of them continued to appear in his head. It was a hopeless weight pulling him down, thinking that he must have hurt her deeply that time, and it made him so difficult to breathe.

Yes, he had regretted.

The more he tried not to recall, the more he failed to do so. A staccato of images flooded his mind that made his drilled through the sorrow and misery.

"_I have found you, Erza..." Gray beamed as his face lit up upon seeing Erza by the riverbank. He has been finding her for the past few hours just to pick up a fight so as to prove to everyone in the guild that he is stronger than her. _

"_Erza!" He challenged as he ran down the slopes of the hill, "today I'm finally gonna beat you!" _

_However, Gray immediately stopped as soon as Erza turned around. _

_She was crying alone. _

_Stupefied, he turned speechless while Erza wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her shirt. "You never learn, don't you?" She paused, "Fine, I will fight with you." _

_Gray stammered after witnessing Erza cried for the first time. _

"_Uhm… Well…" _

"_What? Are you gonna fight or not?"_

"_Why… Why are you always with yourself?" _

_The young Erza opened her mouth to speak but no words came out._

"_Why are you crying all by yourself?" Gray exclaimed furiously as he blushed lightly. Awkwardness filled the air as both of them kept quiet. _

_Not bothered to wait for her reply, Gray stormed to her side and sat down cross-legged, refusing to look into her eyes, yet hinting her that he will always be there for her always. _

By then, Gray's eyes were burning and he felt a tourniquet around his neck, close to strangling him. Nostalgia was steadily gathering inside his head as tears welled up in his eyes, feeling that his world had collapsed.

Misery was written all over his face as he continues to fight back the tears. He finally took out the letter he had written nights ago and placed it on the surface of the river, allowing it to flow along the gentle pace of the waves.

Remember the day, when I said I will not accept you and even insulted you?

I thought you would ignore me forever, but you didn't.

Remember the day, when I stepped on your beloved strawberry cheesecake?

I thought you would kill me, but you didn't.

And do you remember the day, when I ignored you and continued with the mission even though you had stopped me?

I thought you would leave, but you didn't.

Remember the day when I stripped unknowingly and suddenly?

I thought you would hit me, but you didn't.

Yes, there were a lot of things you didn't do.

But you put up with me, protected me, and maybe loved me.

There were lots of things I wanna tell you when you returned from your mission.

But you didn't.

Gray just sat there, with tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he hides his face under his hands.

Love, life, meaning... over.

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is purely fan-made; I do not own Fairytail but the plot is mine. Inspired by a letter: From: Here

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a one-shot Grayza fanfic, or should I say my first ever story in fanfiction Hope it's alright and pardon me for my grammar and vocabulary mistakes. Haha do enjoy my hardwork and reviews please! :)


End file.
